


Between Kingdoms

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Jousting, M/M, Past Sebastian/Mark, Secret Relationship, The Kingdom of Ferrari is not good, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The year is 1547. Princess Susie of Williams is betrothed to Prince Toto of Mercedes. Susie is unsure of the match, especially as she has never met the Prince in person. But when she does, what does she make of him? Will Susie like him? Will the match be a success?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is for Historygeek12. It was inspired from a trip to a castle today.

As the carriage pulled up to the rather grand castle, Susie felt her stomach twist with nerves.

She and her father had been called to the Kingdom of Mercedes on a matter of diplomatic business. Susie's father, King Stoddart of Williams had called a truce between the two Kingdoms.

King Lauda had accepted the truce, but on one condition.

Princess Stoddart had to marry Prince Wolff. It would be a marriage to strengthen their union.

Susie's handmaiden, Claire, was with her on this journey and she witnessed Susie playing with the ruffs of her dress.

"It'll be fine." Claire tells her with a soft smile, "Perhaps Prince Wolff is as handsome as I have heard?"

Susie shakes her head. "I do not particularly care if he is handsome. This marriage is unfair and I detest Father for agreeing to it."

"Come now." Claire tells her softly. "Would you rather have more war or a Prince?"

Susie pauses and shakes her head, sighing a little. "I know the war was terrible, but I can't help feeling used."

Claire puts her hand on Susie's arm. "It'll be fine, My Lady. I can assure you."

Susie smiles at her and then looks out at the grounds as King Lauda makes his way down the steps of the palace.

King Stoddart alights from the carriage first, making his way over to King Lauda.

"My Lord. We have had a long journey." King Stoddart says, pointing to the carriage. "Princess Stoddart is with me as agreed."

Susie takes this as her cue to get out of the carriage and she makes her way over to King Lauda, curtsying as she does.

"My Lord." Susie smiles at the King, glancing around for Prince Wolff.

"My Lady, forgive me, but my Ward is out on a hunting trip. He shall be back tomorrow. I am sorry that you have missed him." King Lauda tells her, not looking too pleased.

"That is a shame." Susie replies. "I had so looked forward to meeting Prince Wolff."

"Tomorrow you shall meet." King Lauda assures her. "For now please let me welcome you to the castle. We have a fine banquet set out for your honour."

Susie gives him a smile she doesn't feel as she allows him to lead her and her father inside.

* * *

The next afternoon, Susie decides to walk the grounds. Castle Mercedes had so far surprised her.

Claire had been given a servants quarter with two of Prince Wolff's manservants, Lewis and Nico, and the two men had parted some great gossip to Claire, who had been quick to tell her Lady.

"They say that Prince Wolff is quite kind, but prone to anger. He once destroyed a table slamming it in temper."

"Sounds charming." Susie had said with a sniff.

"Oh but he is, My Lady. Nico says that Prince Wolff has a kind temperament when he is happy. He even once let Nico sleep in his royal chamber when he was injured on a hunt."

"Oh?" Susie asked, eyebrow raised.

"And he even gave a home to two servants kicked out of their Castle! Nico wouldn't impart why they were kicked out, but it had to be bad for King Maurizio to throw them out."

"Do they still reside in the Castle?" Susie asked curiously.

"Indeed, My Lady. You will meet them at lunch!"

That had been this morning. Lunch had come and gone and now Susie was walking the grounds.

She still had yet to meet the Prince. King Lauda had not been happy that his Ward had not returned so quickly.

The King had tried to assure Susie that she would meet the Prince that night, Susie was hoping he'd be delayed further.

As Susie was inspecting some flowers near the edge of a beautiful maze, a young man came up to her.

"Those were planted by our gardener, don't you agree they're beautiful?"

Susie looked up at the visitor and her eyes widened at what she saw.

He had beautiful jet black hair and dark brown eyes. A kind smile graced his face and he was looking at her in interest.

"They are beautiful." Susie acknowledges, "But the lilies near the pond are simply amazing."

"They are." The man agrees with a nod, looking at her in curiosity. "So how are you enjoying the castle?"

"It's amazing." Susie nods. "A lot bigger then what I'm used to!"

The man laughs, a rich deep sound that Susie likes the sound of, "I'm sure it will soon feel like home."

"Perhaps." Susie nods. "I'm just hoping the Prince I am to marry is nice."

"You haven't met him yet?" The man asks, a grin on his face.

"I have not had the pleasure of his company yet." Susie confirms. "But I will do tonight."

"Forgive me, but you do not seem to be thrilled by the prospect?" The man asks as he walks with her through the vine covered pathway.

"I have yet to meet him or see his temperament. That's what worries me." Susie replies.

"Why?" The man asks and Susie smirks at him.

"You seem to want to know a lot, Sir." She looks at him curiously, "But I will tell you. I am afraid that this marriage won't work. I know nothing about him, nor does he know anything about me. How could that work? What if we are polar opposites and he wants things I do not yet want?"

"Then talk to him?" The man asks. "The Prince isn't as bad as he seems. You make him sound like a boar with no class or intelligence!"

"Pray I do not mean to, but this is all strange for me. Moving away from my home, my land, to a castle and a place I do not know. It scares me." Susie replies.

"Then let me tell you this. It's going to be okay. I can promise you this, My Lady." The man tells her kindly.

"Thank you. But I am afraid your words are only of the merest comfort." Susie tells him gently, smiling at him. "But I appreciate you trying."

The man nods at her. "Believe me or not, My Lady, but I do believe things will be okay. Now I am sorry to leave you on this fine day, but I have to prepare for dinner."

The man bows at her politely and then walks back to the main courtyard.

Susie watches him go, feeling her heartbeat quicken as he walked away.....

* * *

That night Susie sat beside the King at the table, with an empty chair beside her.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I had expected him back by now. I suppose Lord Hunt has taken him a bit further afield."

"It's fine, my Lord." Susie tells him softly. "Hunting is rather demanding. I expect they might be bringing us a boar or some such creature."

"Indeed. Though I do wish he had been here to greet you." King Lauda replies, sighing.

"I am sorry not to have met him sooner, but I am sure he had his reasons." Susie says with a smile.

"But it still does not excuse his lateness." King Lauda shakes his head. "I am afraid my ward is not as responsible as he should be, I am hoping you can change him."

Susie nods, trying to smile though she feels her stomach drop.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall fly open and a man with long blonde hair enters, a devilish smile on his face as he spots King Lauda.

"Evening, my Lord." The man says, smiling happily as he takes the seat across from the King.

"You're late, James." King Lauda says, clearly displeased.

"Forgive me but during our hunting expedition we found a huge rat in our camp. We had to move out. We decided to hunt near the border of Horner's Kingdom." James grins at the King. "I'm sure you understand our terrible hatred of rats?"

King Lauda glares at him across the table as James winks at Susie.

"Ah, so this must be our fair Princess. I welcome you to castle Mercedes." James reaches over the table to kiss Susie's hand, making her blush.

"Enough of that, James." King Lauda says sternly. "Pray tell me were the Prince is?"

"Ah." James pauses and fiddles with the chalice on the table.

"Well?" King Lauda presses, clearly not amused.

"I'm here." A voice calls from the doors. "I am sorry my Lord."

Susie looks up at the voice and a gasp leaves her throat.

The man she had met in the garden walks into the room, his eyes catching hers for the briefest of moments before he makes his way to the King.

"I am sorry, your Grace. I was delayed by one of my horses, he bolted off of the track." The man smiles apologetically and takes the seat next to Susie, smiling at her.

"You're late, Toto." King Lauda tells him gravely. "But I am glad you have returned. May I introduce to you Princess Stoddart of Williams? Princess, this is my ward. Prince Wolff."

Susie looks at the Prince and dips her head. The Prince smiles at her and returns it before gently kissing her hand.

"Please, call me Toto." The Prince tells her softly and then grins. "Or you can call me the boar?"

Susie puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head. "My Lord, forgive me I-"

Toto smiles at her, amused. "My Lady. I am not offended. But I want to ask, are you happier knowing the Prince was me?"

Susie looks at him for a moment and then a smile lights up her face.

"I am, my Lord." She answers.

The smile Toto sends her way makes her heart flip and suddenly she finds she's rather looking forward to getting to know Prince Wolff more.

Maybe this marriage would not be as bad as she had feared after all.


	2. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested part 2 with the wedding night :)

A month passes and soon Susie's wedding day approaches.

Susie finds she is not as nervous as she had first been, mainly because she had found Toto to be very loving and kind, and the nerves had turned to excitement.

"You seem quite giddy, My Lady." Claire tells her with a smile as she helps Susie with her hair.

"I am quite excited." Susie answers, smiling at her Handmaiden.

"I think perhaps Prince Wolff is too." Claire says with a grin, brushing Susie's hair.

"I hope he is." Susie bites her lip. "I am very much looking forward to being his wife."

"He will be." Claire tells her softly. "He is quite taken with you, My Lady."

Susie smiles softly, giving her friend's hand a squeeze as Sebastian walks in.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was requested to drop off the dress." Sebastian says kindly, bowing to Susie.

"It is okay." Susie nods. "Would you be so kind as to leave it on my bed?"

Sebastian nods. "As you wish, My Lady." He gently puts the delicate outfit onto her bed.

Susie smiles kindly at Sebastian. "Will you be witnessing?"

"I will, My Lady." Sebastian smiles warmly at her. "The kitchens have agreed for me to attend."

"Will Kimi be attending?" Susie asks.

Sebastian nods. "He will be. He's going to be helping Lord Hunt arrange the dance."

"Good." Susie nods.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Sebastian asks.

"That will be all." Susie says with a smile. "Thank you."

Sebastian bows and leaves the room.

"Why did you ask about Kimi?" Claire asks, curiously.

"I met him recently during a meeting with Lord Hunt." Susie shrugs. "He seemed quite fond of Sebastian."

"Hmmm." Claire nods. "Well they are from the same castle."

"True." Susie nods. "And Prince Toto won't say what they did that forced them to leave?"

"No, My Lady." Claire tells her.

Susie sighs. "Perhaps I'll get him to tell me."

"It is rumoured only the King knows the truth." Claire tells her. "It's a closely guarded secret."

Susie nods, glancing at the dress on her bed and feeling her heart race.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" Claire asks her with a grin.

Susie nods and shakily gets up to walk over to the dress.

The dress is pure white and silky to the touch. Little delicate patterns of gold swirl over the bodice and the softly flowing skirt.

It's the most beautiful dress Susie has ever seen.

"Do you like it, My Lady?" Claire asks softly.

Susie nods, fighting back tears. "It's amazing."

"Then let me help you get it on." Claire tells her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Susie smiles back at her wobbly.

* * *

Susie stands before the mirror in her chambers, looking at the beautiful dress. Her hands shakily smooth over the sides and she feels her heart thump in her chest.

"Prince Toto is going to be so amazed." Claire tells Susie softly. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Susie tells Claire tearfully as they hear her chamber door open.

Sebastian walks in, looking at Susie in amazement.

"My Lady. You look wonderful!" He tells her softly.

"Thank you." Susie smiles at him, her hands wringing nervously.

"I have come to tell you, it's time." Sebastian says gently, smiling reassuringly.

Susie's heart beats faster and she feels Claire gently touch her arm.

"Come on, My Lady." Claire tells her softly, guiding the young Princess out of the room.

Susie follows the two servants, feeling her nerves rise as they make their way towards the great hall.

Susie stands before the hall doors, looking at Claire one more time as they open.

Susie walks into the hall, aware of all eyes on her as she walks down the middle.

Toto was standing at the front, his wedding attire matching hers, and his jaw dropped when he saw her approach.

Susie smiles as she walks closer to him, feeling her heart swell with love, her nerves vanishing like icicles in the sun.

When she was finally stood before him, she grins. "Hello."

Toto smiles warmly, his hand shaking slightly as it took hers.

The Minister coughed politely to get their attention and the ceremony began.

Throughout the service, Susie and Toto could not keep their eyes off of each other. Both just happy and excited.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was the magic words they needed to hear and then Toto leans down and kisses her gently.

The hall erupts with cheers as Susie kisses him back, her hands coming to rest behind his head.

When they part, Susie grins happily and Toto smiles back.

"Happy, Princess Wolff?" Toto asks her, his hands coming around her waist.

"Very, Prince Wolff." Susie replies, her smile blinding.

Toto grins at her, taking her hand to lead her out of the hall.

* * *

Later that evening, after the celebrations have died down, Toto takes Susie back to his chambers.

She knows what's about to happen and she feels the nerves returning.

Once inside, Toto shuts the door and turns to face his wife, who's looking slightly nervous.

Toto has to admit that he feels nervous too, but he has to comfort Susie.

Toto walks up to her and cups her cheek, smiling at her gently.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first met?" Toto asks softly.

Susie nods, smiling at him.

"I said everything would be okay." Toto tells her, pressing their foreheads together. "And I still mean it."

Susie gazes into his eyes and she takes his hand. "I trust you."

"Good." Toto says softly, kissing her lips.

Susie kisses him back, her hands moving to his hair as Toto moves her towards the bed.

Toto slowly lowers her onto it, looking at her lovingly as she looks up at him, her eyes showing how much she trusts him.

Toto leans over to kiss her, soft and gentle, and Susie returns the kiss.

The night passes for them in this way, soft, gentle and passionate.

* * *

Toto wakes the next morning with Susie in his arms. He smiles at her happily and kisses her hair.

Their wedding night had been amazing and Toto believes he has never been so in love.

He's just about to kiss her lips softly when there's a knock on his chamber door and Lord Hunt's head appears.

"Morning!" Lord Hunt smiles. "I trust you had an enjoyable night?"

Toto covers Susie with the blanket and glares at Lord Hunt, but then King Lauda's voice booms across the hall.

"Leave them alone, James!"

Lord Hunt grins teasingly at Toto. "Well done!" he says with a thumbs up as he leaves.

Toto shakes his head and cuddles up to Susie tighter, glad she had not been awake to witness that.

 

 


	3. A joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Lauda holds a joust, Sir Alonso is not to be trusted and there is a fight...

Susie wakes one morning to the sound of loud voices and cheering. She sits up in confusion and makes her way towards the window.

The main courtyard of the castle is buzzing with activity and the shouts and calls of people as they help carry food and supplies to the grounds.

Toto joins her at the window and grins. "King Lauda must be hosting a joust." He turns to Susie. "It must be for us, to celebrate our marriage."

Susie nods and turns her attention back to the window as she sees a couple of knights lead their horses ready for the tournament.

Susie had seen a joust before of course, her father had hosted a couple, but never one of this magnitude.

"The King must have invited most of the realm." Toto says to her, pointing to a knight coming through the gates wearing a cape of red and purple. "That's Sir Ricciardo. He's from castle Red Bull."

Susie nods as the man rides in through the gates, his horse throwing his head up in excitement and nearly knocking over Nico who had come out to help Sir Ricciardo.

"I've never seen so many people." Susie says, turning to look at Toto. "Father's jousts were mostly with the local kingdoms."

Toto nods. "King Lauda likes a good celebration and I guess our union is just as big as any."

Toto takes Susie's hand, smiling at her fondly.

Susie is about to say something when a shout catches her attention.

She and Toto turn to look out the window to see a knight storm in through the gates on a pure white horse.

The knight wore a cape of orange and a fowl tempered look on his face. When Lewis came up to take his horse, the knight pushed him away, loudly declaring he could take his own horse.

"Who is that?" Susie asks as the knight rides off down the courtyard.

"That, unfortunately, is Sir Alonso of castle McLaren." Toto says with a sigh. "He's know to be quite pushy and arrogant. I wonder why the King invited him? I know McLaren has hit rough times but..." Toto shakes his head. "Sir Alonso is not a nice man."

Susie turns to watch as the knight fades into the crowd and she shivers, having a bad feeling about him.

* * *

Sebastian is taken out of kitchen duty for the day in order to help with the jousting tournament. He's quite glad for the change of pace and is in the saddlery room, polishing the bridles.

Kimi is sat besides him fixing the bit of Lord Hunt's horse and he smiles at him. "It's nice to finally do something together."

"It is." Sebastian replies, knowing their jobs meant that they rarely saw much of each other at all during the day.

"Do you think Sir Giovinazzi will show?" Kimi asks quietly, but Sebastian shakes his head.

"King Lauda has yet to solve the situation with King Maurizio, and besides he wouldn't do that to us."

"You think so?" Kimi asks quietly, not really trusting himself to speak.

"I know so." Sebastian gently takes Kimi's hand, smiling reassuringly.

Kimi is about to say something when a loud voice booms through the room.

"Where can I leave my tack?"

Sebastian drops Kimi's hand and looks up as a knight walks in with his horse's tack in his arms, he wears a cape of orange.

"You there!" The knight says loudly, "Take my tack!"

Without even waiting for Kimi to reply, he dumps the tack onto Kimi, causing him to lose the bit he was fixing.

"Hey!" Sebastian calls out, anger in his voice.

"What?" The knight says, an unfriendly look on his face. "You're servants aren't you? So you must serve me."

"We may be servants, but we are treated with respect." Sebastian tells him.

"Really now?" The knight's face twists into an evil grin. "If all you require is manners, boy, then clean my boots."

The knight slams his boot on the table and Sebastian glares at him.

"No." He shakes his head. "I don't serve bullies."

"Seb..." Kimi says quietly, putting the tack on the floor.

"I won't." Sebastian is stubborn and he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Very well." The knight grins coldly and Sebastian doesn't even have time to blink before the knight takes his sword and puts it close to Sebastian's neck.

"How about now?" The knight asks, pressing the sword against his throat.

Kimi stands up, his eyes suddenly dark. "Get away from him."

"Tell him to clean my boots." The knight shrugs, looking into Sebastian's terrified eyes.

"Seb? Seb just do it come on." Kimi tells him, the fear and panic evident in his voice.

Sebastian looks up at the knight and slowly nods.

"Excellent." The knight lowers his sword. "Clean them good."

With a shaking hand, Sebastian takes a cloth and begins cleaning the knight's boots. Not once looking him in the eyes.

Once finished, the knight demands the tack be cleaned and leaves the room.

Kimi is immediately at Sebastian's side, pulling him close and looking at the door in which the knight had left from, feeling anger flow through him....

* * *

Susie is making her way into the grandstands for the tournament, feeling excitement flow through her. She glances at Toto and smiles.

Toto follows her towards their seats next to the King and nods at him as he sits down.

"Are you looking forward to this, My Lady?" King Lauda asks.

"I am, My Lord." Susie nods. "This feels more grander then any tournament held at castle Williams."

"Well we needed a celebration!" King Lauda says with a smile as he looks out over the arena.

Lord Hunt is currently doing a practice joust against Sir Bottas and as the two charge towards each other Lord Hunt manages to knock him from his horse.

Sir Bottas is okay and accepts Lord Hunt's help to stand, bowing to the King as he leads his horse out of the arena.

Lord Hunt rides up to King Lauda and grins. "I won that for you, My Lord."

"So you did." King Lauda smiles warmly and chuckles when Lord Hunt bows and presents his favour on the lance.

King Lauda accepts, grinning as Lord Hunt winks and rides out of the arena.

Susie watches the display and looks at Toto, who is smiling with affection. Susie had heard rumours of course, but she now wondered more.

She had no more time to think about it, however, as a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Princess?"

Susie turns to see Sir Alonso on his horse, smiling a winning smile at her.

"Yes?" Susie asks, noting the way he looked at her.

"I was wondering if you'd accept my favour?" Sir Alonso asks. "You are by far the prettiest Lady here."

Susie can feel Toto getting angry, but she gently touches his knee.

"I am afraid, Sir, there is only one knight for me and that is my husband." Susie tries to smile but her skin crawls when Sir Alonso glares at her.

"You have surely made a mistake choosing him." Sir Alonso says, his voice stiff and heavy.

Susie looks at him, her mouth dropping open as Sir Alonso leans in close.

"You deserve better, Princess. You don't need a Prince, you need a knight." Sir Alonso says to her, suddenly taking her hand in his.

And that's when Toto explodes.

"Get away from my wife." Toto says darkly, his eyes furious as he reaches over to move Susie away.

"I'm not scared of a pathetic man like you." Sir Alonso scoffs.

"Is that so?" Toto asks. "I challenge you to a joust!"

"Toto..." Susie moves closer to him.

"I can't have him saying those things." Toto says angrily. "I can't have him disrespecting you."

"But..." Susie trails off.

"But what, Susie? He cannot do or say those things. He needs to be taught a lesson!"

And with that, Toto marches away from the stands, leaving Sir Alonso to laugh at Susie.

"Your husband is a dead man." Sir Alonso warns as he rides away.

Susie glances at King Lauda as they watch Toto walk away.

* * *

Lord hunt is going back to the saddlery, whistling a happy tune, when he hears quiet voices in the room.

He frowns and walks in slowly, taking in what he sees.

Sebastian is sat with Kimi near the saddles. Kimi has a cloth in his hands and he's gently wiping at a thin line of blood on Sebastian's neck.

"What happened?" Lord Hunt is quick to drop his tack and kneel next to Sebastian.

"My Lord." Kimi says in shock, looking at him in distress. "I did not see you."

"I don't care." Lord Hunt waves his apologises away, his eyes on Sebastian. "What's happened to Sebastian?"

"One of the knights, My Lord. He came in demanding Sebastian clean his boots and when he refused...he...he took his sword out and threatened to cut his throat." Kimi tells him. "I only noticed it was bleeding when he left..it's only a small wound but-"

"But nothing. He's injured one of our servants. Do you know who he was?" Lord Hunt asks, gently removing the cloth to check the injury. Luckily the mark was only small.

"I don't, My Lord. But he wore orange." Kimi replies.

Lord Hunt goes still and he sighs. "Sir Alonso." He turns to Kimi. "Take Sebastian back to his chambers, he's going to be fine, it's just a cut. But you both look shaken. Go."

Kimi nods and stands up, his face pale as he holds his hand out for Sebastian to take.

Sebastian stands and looks at Kimi, smiling weakly. "I'm okay."

Kimi nods, but his eyes are troubled as he leads Sebastian out of the room.

Lord Hunt watches them go, his face dark and angry.

* * *

Susie sits by the King, wringing her hands nervously.

"My Lady?" King Lauda asks quietly.

Susie turns to look at him.

"He'll be okay." King Lauda says softly. "Lord Hunt trained him well."

Susie smiles and turns to look at the arena, her stomach in knots.

It's as Toto and Sir Alonso line up against each other that Lord Hunt appears.

"My Lord, I have something of grave importance to tell you."

King Lauda glances at him. "What is it?"

"Sir Alonso has hurt one of our servants." Lord Hunt tells him gravely.

Susie's head turns at the news and she feels her stomach clench. "Who was it?"

"Sebastian, My Lady." Lord Hunt tells her quickly, before turning to the King. "He's okay, just shaken. I think young Kimi is also distressed."

King Lauda looks angry. "First he insults the Princess and goads my ward to fight and then he hurts a servant, after this match bring him to me. King Dennis be damned."

"Yes, Sire." Lord Hunt bows, looking at Susie. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you." Susie replies. "But I fear for Prince Wolff."

"I wouldn't worry, My Lady." Lord Hunt smirks. "I trained the Prince well."

Susie nods, looking back to the arena as the visors come down and the lances are drawn.

* * *

Kimi takes Sebastian back to his chambers, gently lowering him down onto his bed.

Kimi sighs and looks at him. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

Sebastian gives him a smile, but it's one that doesn't reach his eyes. "You always say that."

"And you've always proven me right." Kimi tells him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Sebastian tells him, his eyes warm. He reaches out a hand to Kimi, looking at him.

Kimi sighs and settles himself down besides him, trying not to show how much he too needed the comfort.

He had truly feared for Sebastian.

Sebastian, however, seems to sense Kimi's distress and he gently moves to pull Kimi towards him.

Kimi sighs and curls into him, not wanting Sebastian to see how much this had affected him.

But Sebastian doesn't seem to care, he just holds Kimi close and whispers to him gently, reassuring him everything was okay.

Kimi stays in his arms until he falls asleep, Sebastian following after him.

* * *

Toto glances at the other knight through his visor and he nudges his horse's sides.

His horse jumps into action and begins galloping down to his opponent.

They're inches from each other now and Toto aims his lance for Sir Alonso's chest.

He misses and the crowd groans.

Toto and his horse turn to charge again and Toto turns to find Susie in the crowd.

She's watching with her head buried in Lord Hunt's shoulder, clearly frightened for him. It make's Toto's heart ache, but he can't turn back now.

Toto nudges his horse to ride again and he and Sir Alonso charge towards each other, this time Fernando has the upper hand and his lance catches Toto's shield.

The blow rips the shield from his grasp and the crowd gasps.

Toto doesn't want to see Susie's face.

The third charge happens pretty quickly, Toto turns his horse to face Sir Alonso's and the two look at each other.

Toto can almost sense Sir Alonso's smirk. Toto has no protection, if Toto is hit now it's over.

Toto shakes his head and thinks of Susie.

His Susie.

He needs to win.

Toto gathers up his lance and charges.

The run towards each other seems to go in slow motion, Toto holds his lance steady and points it directly towards Sir Alonso.

The two meet, there's a clash and someone falls to the floor, their foot getting caught in the stirrup as the horse runs off in fear.

Susie doesn't want to look.

As the dust settles the crowd look out and see Toto is still mounted, if winded and breathing heavily.

Alonso hangs from his horse's stirrup, trying to get his foot out but failing.

Susie runs to the front of the stands as Toto slowly leads his horse towards her.

Susie looks at him as he approaches, his face looking pale and drawn.

Slowly he smiles at her and bows gently.

"My Lady, would you take my favour?" He asks quietly.

Susie smiles and nods. "I will take your favour."

Toto smiles at her warmly and she climbs onto the stands to kiss him.

The crowd cheer as Toto kisses her back, gently helping her onto his horse's back as he canters around the arena with her safely in his arms.

Meanwhile Sir Alonso is helped by Lewis, who is smirking at him.

"You're not the best now are you?" Lewis asks as Paddy runs over to assess him.

Sir Alonso merely glares at him as Lewis and Paddy help release him from the saddle.

* * *

The tournament ends the next day, with Toto declared the winner for his charge of valour for Susie.

The knights from the visiting Kingdoms all prepare for the journey home, all in good spirits bar one.

Sir Alonso hobbles down the castle steps, his foot in a brace. He had not been so lucky with getting his foot caught in the saddle.

It would take time to heal, but it meant a journey sans horse for him.

Sir Ricciardo had offered to take him to his Kingdom. King Lauda sadly had no carriages to spare and so he had to accept being brought back by another knight.

Sir Ricciardo grins as Sir Alonso climbs slowly down the stairs. "Tell me, are all McLaren knights this slow?"

Sir Alonso glares, but doesn't have time to respond as someone runs down the steps before him and shoves past him, meaning he ends up toppling down the remaining stairs.

Sir Alonso lies there groaning, but unharmed.

The person who had knocked him over appears in his line of vision.

Kimi.

Kimi smirks at the knight on the floor and leans in close to him.

"I could have done a lot worse. If I ever even hear a whisper that you've hurt another servant, I promise you. I will find you."

Kimi pats him on the shoulder and walks away, making his way to Sebastian who is talking to the mounted Sir Webber happily.

Sebastian glances at Kimi as he comes over and frowns. "What happened to Sir Alonso?"

"He tripped." Kimi says with a shrug, looking at Sir Webber curiously.

"Oh Kimi! You remember Sir Webber? I was in service to him before I came to Ferrari." Sebastian tells him excitedly.

Kimi nods, keeping his expression guarded as he bows. "I have heard a lot about you, Sir."

Sir Webber smiles. "And I about you. Sebastian tells me you took him under your wing at Ferrari?"

Kimi nods, looking at Sebastian who is still smiling at Sir Webber fondly.

"I'm glad Sebastian found someone. It was hard for me to let him go but..." Sir Webber sighs, shaking his head. "I'm pleased he's found somewhere he belongs."

Sebastian turns and grins at Kimi, who smiles back at him slightly.

"Anyway." Sir Webber smiles. "I must be going. The King will be wondering where I am." He grins at Sebastian and ruffles his hair, before turning to look at Kimi.

"Look after him?" Sir Webber asks. "I am afraid he likes to get into situations sometimes." He looks at Sebastian teasingly. "Do you remember the battle of multi 21?"

Sebastian glares and hits his leg, making Sir Webber laugh.

"I'm joking!" Sir Webber smiles at Sebastian. "Goodbye, Seb."

Sebastian nods, bowing his head. "Goodbye, Mark."

Sir Webber shakes his head and he nudges his horse on, waving at the two of them as he leaves.

Sebastian watches him go until his horse is lost to the gates.

Kimi glances at him and shakes his head, turning to walk back into the castle.

Sebastian follows him, frowning slightly.

Kimi ignores him until they get to Lord Hunt's room, where Kimi begins clearing up.

"Kimi?" Sebastian asks, "Are you okay?"

Kimi scoffs and looks at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sebastian shakes his head, walking closer.

Kimi turns to look at him, his expression guarded. "I said I'm fine."

Sebastian stops dead and shakes his head. "You're not."

"I'm fine." Kimi repeats again, folding the sheets.

Sebastian watches him for a few seconds, wondering what he had done wrong, then it clicks.

"Is this about Sir Webber?" Sebastian asks quietly.

Kimi doesn't answer him.

Sebastian sighs, "Kimi-"

Kimi turns to look at him, a small sense of vulnerability about him.

"Do you think I'd have risked my life to be with you if I didn't love you?" Sebastian asks quietly.

Kimi pauses, looking at him.

"Sir Webber...we were together long ago." Sebastian says softly. "But that was in the past. If you truly think I'd leave you to go with him now then you're an idiot."

Sebastian looks at him, his eyes showing how hurt he is.

"Seb..." Kimi says softly, feeling guilt hit him at the look on his face.

"What?" Sebastian asks, looking tired.

"I'm sorry." Kimi walks closer and touches their foreheads together, gently running his hands down his arms.

Sebastian looks at him. "You are an idiot."

"I know, forgive me?" Kimi asks hopefully.

Sebastian looks at him and sighs, making Kimi's stomach drop.

"Of course." Sebastian says, kissing his forehead.

Kimi relaxes then and tries to kiss him, but Sebastian pulls away.

"No. I'm not letting you off easy." Sebastian looks at him. "You can do my kitchen duty and then make it up to me."

Sebastian looks at him, a smirk on his face as he leaves the room.

Kimi shakes his head, moving back to his work.

* * *

Meanwhile on the journey out of the city, Sir Alonso reluctantly holds onto Sir Ricciardo as they leave the Kingdom of Mercedes behind them.

Sir Ricciardo does not let Sir Alonso down until he's personally dropped off for all the Kingdom of McLaren to see, at the request of King Lauda.

It's embarrassing and humiliating, just what King Lauda had wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Any inaccuracies are mine.....


End file.
